


The sleepover

by Soupmastersupreme



Series: Kazadr [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Poly, Trans!Dib, kazadr, they all baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupmastersupreme/pseuds/Soupmastersupreme
Summary: Dib agrees to a sleepover with his boyfriends before he realized he cant wear his binder all night.
Relationships: Dib/Keef/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Kazadr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Aksbhdbdgdjsb me? Writing this in school? More likely than you think

Dib knew this was a bad idea, god he didn't think this through... he can't wear his binder when he sleeps yet for some reason he agreed to a sleepover with his boyfriends.... he knew keef might know what it means, but that doesn't mean he’ll still understand or like dib if he tells him....and zim would probably have no idea, but what if he thought dib was weird too?? He tried to convince them to let him sleep in another room but they insisted that they all cuddle together, it's not like that's the problem!! They’ve done it before and it was absolutely perfect but... last time he was wearing his binder. 

His chest was starting to hurt from the binding and he sighed. He was going to have to tell them now, so taking a step for the first time in what felt like decades he stepped out of the bathroom. His boyfriends were already snuggled up on the couch and keef was the one to notice first. 

“Dib! There you are!! I was starting to get a little worried!” He frowned and apologized softly while looking away. “Hey... its okay!...are you okay?” Zim had perked up at this point “what is the matter dib-human?” 

He kicked at a super interesting spot on the ground and tried to think about how to explain. Keef frowned and stood up with zim following him and walked over to dib, when he got to him he gave him a hug and zim followed suit although he could only reach as high as his waist. And dib almost burst into tears at the kind contact. 

“I-i have something to tell you guys...” his voice was quiet and wavering, keef tilted dib’s head up “whatever it is you can talk to us about it” dib frowned and nodded before taking a shaky breath in and then out. “Can i show you two?” Keef responded with an affirming noise as he kissed dibs cheek and pulled back to let dib do whatever he was going to do. Zim was still following him as he wasn’t sure what the proper protocol for this situation is.   
Dib sighed and shakily grabbed the bottom of his shirt lifting it up to show his binder while looking away from the two on the verge of tears. Keef frowned in confusion before what dib was showing them clicked and he said “oh” and dib yanked his shirt back down, not wanting his binder to be seen any longer then it had to be.   
“Dib.. i had no idea, you pass so well!” With that keef kissed dib on the cheek again much to the boys surprise. “S-so you don't hate me?” Keef frowned again, “of course not dib, you're still my boyfriend” then the tears came. 

Zim tugged on keef's shirt which prompted him to look down at the small alien who wasn’t wearing his disguise so it was evident that his antenna was pinned to his head. “Is the dib okay?” Keef smiled at him gently “yeah, it's just uhh... hard to understand. How about we all go sit down first?” He looked back at dib and dib nodded while covering his face. 

Keef and zim led the crying dib back to the couch and sat him down, keef sat next to him as zim crawled in his lap and wiped the tears off his dib’s face. And looked at keef for an explanation which he promptly delivered. “Uh what dib was trying to tell us is that he’s transgender....which is were.. hmm....” keef paused looking for the right wording. 

“Its when a person is born with the wrong parts? Like, dib is male but he was born with the female parts.” He looked at dib in hopes he explained it right, dib smiled at him and leaned on him. Zim nodded solemnly as he now understood, he nuzzled dibs cheek and licked it like he does often. Dib chuckled and smiled again feeling better that he had told them, but he still had to take it off. 

That brought back a whole new wave of anxiety that caused his hands to shake again. Zim frowned and held them while keef hugged dib again, rubbing his back gently. “What's wrong?” keef cooed gently, dib frowned “i c-can't sleep in my binder and it’s already started to hurt… I have to take it off.” keef nodded gently and sat up before kissing his forehead “i'll be right back okay?” dib nodded and hugged zim close while the little alien purred. Dib and zim snuggled while dib’s breathing calmed down. 

keef returned soon like he promised. He handed dib a large shirt and murmured “this should be a little big for you to help umm- cover your chest.” dib pulled keef down on top of them into a bear hug despite zims protests, after they had untangled themselves dib got up to go change into keef's shirt. 

He walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. Dib let out a sigh of relief and looked back at the shirt that keef had given him, it was a large purple t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on the front. Dib smiled and put it down on the counter as he started to take off his shirt, he turned his back from the mirror when he caught sight of his binder and pulled his shirt over his head discarding it. He reached behind his back and started to fiddle with the mechanism that held it together, once he got it undone he was able to take a deep breath and relax without the constant compression on his chest. 

He closed his eyes when he slipped it off his shoulders, not wanting to look at his chest. He quickly grabbed the shirt keef got him and slipped it over his head before he opened his eyes. He smiled at how loose the shirt felt on him while he picked up his binder and shirt off the floor and tossed them onto the counter. 

He stepped out of the bathroom once again and walked over to his boyfriends on the couch, they both smiled at him and zim scooted aside to make room for him in between the two. He gladly sat down as zim threw some of a big blanket over him and snuggled up to dib while keef hugged him close, careful to avoid his chest. They all watched tv and talked, not about anything in particular. They just liked each other's voices. Keef (like normal) fell asleep first, him and zim chatted until he fell asleep. 

It was a pretty good idea after all.


End file.
